John Clowder verse
Middens= |-|Gingiva= |-|Where They Cremate the Roadkill= Summary Middens is an indie RPG Maker game made by Myformerselves on Gamejolt. It follows The Nomad after he flees to another dimension after his homeworld and culture are destroyed via assimilation, only to end up in a place called The Rift, which is essentially the scrap yard of universes, where unwanted or deceased parts of dimensions are deposited. A world of anarchy, each being who lives there is an immigrant from another dimension who brought part of their home dimension with them, with each chunk being held together by the silk of Vermis worms. As such, the world looks like a collage of conflicting artstyles ranging from atari-esque sprites to classical paintings. The Nomad meets a talkative revolver, which convinces him that The Rift needs a bloodbath, and goes on a killing spree. Many NPCs in the game can be shot and killed outside of battle, and the ending is determined by the number of victims the player has. Gingiva is the sequel to Middens. It takes place in a similar time period, although its place on the storyline is unconfirmed. It takes place in an age where humans are no longer useful and are instead replaced with synthetic material, and babies are manufactured. Meanwhile, The Rift starts to devour and corrupt the world around them, and the entire civilization is, as described by The Magistrate, "under the guillotine". It follows Gingiva, one of the many women whose heads were replaced with contraptions. She seeks to escape the place she works in while running from authority, and gain her head back, accompanied by a Chatterteeth, a species of house pests who chew holes through walls. The two of them pair up to escape to a faraway land as the world around them falls into chaos. Where They Cremate The Roadkill is the sequel to Gingiva, currently available for download on steam. The story follows three distinct characters as they roam through a strange world. This time around, the game features real-time combat that isn't turn-based. Not only this, but combat is illegal, so carelessly engaging in combat left and right could eventually lead to police response or your character's death. Not only this, but many spells can be obtained and collected, but will be forgotten over time if not used. Powers of the Verse Even random civilians within this verse have statements that place them at Solar System level, via "eating a dozen collapsed stars for breakfast"; even a single collapsed star (aka neutron star) yields such results in GBE. Not only this, but more feats involving black holes and Quark stars are also present, further solidifying the Solar System level rankings. Not only this, but there are also just as many feats involving space-time, such as surviving explosions that tear holes through dimensions, or feats involving the Vermis worms, which can burrow through dimensions and stitch the fabric of space and time together with their silk. These feats put most of the verse at "At least Solar System level, likely High Universe level". As for speed, there are numerous dodgeable attacks in the game that use light, making most of the verse FTL. For abilities, Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation are rare but present, while Status Effect Inducement, Summoning, Resurrection, and Statistics Amplification are all extremelt common. Danmaku users are present in lesser quantities as well. Many skills in the series, also known as "Savvies", yield potential for more notable hax, but the descriptions and animations of the attacks are extremely vague, making it hard to pinpoint how the techniques actually inflict damage, like Sad Clown, which places the image of a crying clown's face over the opponent's head, damaging them. Other attacks like Logical Fallacy create random assortments of colors and patterns all over the screen, damaging all opponents with the potential to confuse them. Explanations Altered States (Gingiva): *Fuddle - The target will automatically attack themselves or their allies. *Muffle - Prevents the target from using special skills such as spells. *Occlude - Increases the target's defenses by 50%. *Forbear - Increases the target's speed by 50%. *Rot - Makes the target automatically take damage at the beginning of every fight. *Sloth - Essentially sleep. The target cannot take any action whatsoever. *Agro - Increases the target's strength by 40%, while decreasing their speed and defenses by 30%. *Dart - Adds 60 to the target's evasion stat. *Mirth - Subtracts 50% from the target's accuracy with their attacks. *Smitten - Subtracts 55% from the targets offensive stats (relating to both magical and physical moves), and subtracts 20% from the opponent's defense against special techniques. *Daft - Subtracts 50% of the target's maximum Verve and Wit. *Repay - Affected target will automatically inflict damage upon enemies every time they attack, even if it misses. *Moribond - Affected target cannot gain EXP. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *ArbitraryNumbers *Saikou The Lewd King Opponents Neutral Characters (Middens) Protagonists *Time Nomad *Genie Rift Immigrants *Awk *Quiddity *Better Man *Alternate Time Nomads *Felis Umbra *Gentry *Gene Player Other *The Rift Characters (Gingiva) Protagonists * Gingiva * Chatterteeth * Himmler * Kharms * Vermillus Maximus * Flea Suitors *Bladderwack *Chief Organ *Common Roots *Ground Truffler *Human Spaghetti *Moments of Silence *Patriarchy *Scratch *Strength *Tadpole *Woolly Majesty *Zoleeto Miscallaneous Bosses *The Magistrate *Queen Mother Most High *Famine *Reptile Twins *First Person Shooter *Mr. Freedom *Slave Driver *Your Mom *Head Yard Hydra Other *John Lennon *Scuttlebeasts *Automatons *Watchers *Outcrop Weapons * Kirlian Eye Category:Verses Category:Games Category:RPG Maker Category:Middens Category:Gingiva Category:John Clowder